kishuku_gakkou_no_julietfandomcom-20200223-history
Turkish Persia
|nickname = |gender = Male |birthdate = |age =30s - 40s |bloodtype = |height = |weight = |status = Alive |school = Dahlia Academy Boarding School (Expelled) |group = White Cats House |occupation = Student (Former) Laborer (Former) Count |relatives = Ragdoll Persia (Wife) Juliet Persia (Daughter) Chiwa Inuzuka (Ex-girlfriend) Romio Inuzuka (Son-in-law) Airu Inuzuka (Son-in-law) |manga = Chapter 109 |anime = Episode 2 (flashback) |japvoice = |engvoice = }}Turkish Persia (ターキッシュ・ペルシア Tākisshu Perushia) is a character of the Boarding School Juliet series who was a past, expelled member of the White Cats House. He is currently the husband of Ragdoll Persia and the father of Juliet Persia. Appearance In his youth, Turkish had long golden hair and somber eyes. Currently, his hair is short and he wears a proper suit and hat. Personality Turkish is shown as emotionless as he held a mysterious aura and nobody could tell what he was thinking. Despite his cold attitude towards his daughter, he genuinely loves her and doesn't want her path being the same as his because of his traumatic past in Dahlia Academy Boarding School when he was exposed for being in relationship with Chiwa Inuzuka, who is a Black Dog. However, around Chiwa Inuzuka, he seemed to have opened up a little. When their relationship was discovered, he turned cold and seemed like he had lost hope. When they went their separate ways, he was sinking into his guilt as he believed that Chiwa was getting worst treatments in her country. When he learns that she never regrets them spending times together and has her happiness in the present, his guilt fades away and begins to accept Juliet's and Romio's relationship. Turkish also had a fear of heights, something he seemed self-conscious of and didn't want to admit it to Chiwa. Plot Romio, Juliet and Turkish 1, 2, 3 and 4 ~ Main article: Chapter 112, Chapter 113, Chapter 114 & Chapter 115 ~ After bringing his daughter back home, Turkish has received news that students from Dahlia Academy have gathered in the compound. Turkish told his men to report to the police for trespassing but they couldn’t since Ragdoll was the one who let them in. Turkish have no idea what his wife was thinking about letting them in. Turkish then ordered his men to get the students out even by force. The students rush to Persia’s room until there were guards up ahead. Even receive permission from Ragdoll, her husband wouldn’t let them in so easily. The students then try to stop all the guards while Inuzuka goes after Persia. After trying to stop them, Turkish returns to his study room where he meets Inuzuka and his daughter Juliet. He told Inuzuka to leave, which he refuses unless he gives his praise to him. Turkish could tell he isn’t the type who would give up especially from his warnings. In which he believes there is something wrong with Inuzuka’s head. Inuzuka agrees that might be the case, but ignoring a daughter's feelings and forcing her to withdraw from the academy she loves is a habit of a bad father. Persia told Inuzuka poorly thought won’t work on her father, but to her surprise, it’s actually pretty effective. Turkish see that this conversation would lead to nowhere, so he challenges Inuzuka to a duel. If he loses, then he won’t withdraw Juliet from the academy, but if he wins, Inuzuka has to give up on his daughter. Inuzuka accepts since this is the only way he could get his attention. They went to the guest house which was full of armor, although they didn't wear any. Ragdoll then enters the room and is surprised that Inuzuka and her husband are having a sword fight. Turkish gives fast blows, which only leave Inuzuka with defending options. Inuzuka sees that he is strong yet a coward. Despite being this strong, he couldn’t put up a fight against the world. This thick Turkish off, saying why would he need to fight against the world. Inuzuka was taking his breath after that furious attack. He knows that back then, Turkish wished for Touwa and the West to reconcile and challenged his fate. Turkish tries to ignore, saying he doesn’t know what he is talking about. Inuzuka gets up and reveals to him that he is the son of “Koinu Chiwa”, Turkish ex-girlfriend. He knows all about their story where they were expelled from the academy. He knows the fear of being called traitors by the rest of the school. But they still continue to fight and will never give up. He will prove to Turkish that he and his mother weren’t at fault, but the world is. Turkish finds it nonsense. Will he keep fighting? Will he prove it? How long will he continue? He asks if he is sure he won’t regret a thing even if that will destroy the lives of the people he loves. If he truly does love his daughter, then he should step away from her since he could never give her a happy life. Inuzuka then realizes he was wrong about him. He thought he never cares about Juliet, but he certainly does. The picture he found earlier with his wife and daughter in it... He was just thinking about Juliet. Turkish sees an opening and does the final blow. With this, Inuzuka lost. As promised, Inuzuka has to give up on Persia. Persia rushes towards Inuzuka which he hits his head to the floor for an apology. Turkish told her to stay away from him, but she said it's not over. It’s her turn to fight. She challenges her father in a duel. If she wins, he has to cancel Inuzuka’s promise. Turkish said that she can’t just change what they agreed on or there won’t be any meaning at all. If that's the case, then Persia will leave this family. She wants her father to see her point. He has been controlling her like a puppet all her life. She then gives a coarse language to mind his own business since he is the worst father anyone could have! Turkish sees that his daughter needs some discipline and agrees to duel her. Persia then charges towards her father, which catches him off guard. She isn’t the weak person she used to be. That is because she met Inuzuka. It’s also not just because of love and because of Inuzuka, it’s because everyone was there for her at the academy. She won’t let him take that away from her. Turkish told her to hate all she wants, but she should know that she is still a child. Ensuring that people like her step out of line is what adults are for. He then gives a strong attack that blows Persia to the ground. Ragdoll rushed towards Juliet, crying to tell her to stop this right now. Turkish has a terrible past and doesn’t want her to experience the same. Persia gets up saying she does understand. But she knows that his past is not what her father truly regrets. It’s because of what happened to Chiwa back then. He believes he ruined her life. She wants her father to answer her if she is right. Turkish admits that he couldn’t stop thinking about what she has experienced back; if she has the same fate as him; if she regrets dating him. Turkish couldn’t let go of the guilt and this is all of his dreams' fault about how Touwans and Westians could live in harmony. Letting her son who has a similar ideal and who tries to drag his daughter to the same fate as he did drives him insane. He needs to stop this even if he has to mercilessly rip the two of them apart. Juliet says that isn’t true. That’s because Chiwa herself said she didn’t regret a thing. She went to Touwa before and asked her. She is proud of how far she came. No matter how it ended, she’ll never forget the happiness that lasts during those times. Got to meet Turkish has brought her happiness and there is no reason to regret a thing. Persia then asks her father if he is happy now. Turkish began to remember the times when he fell in love with Chiwa, met Ragdoll, and held little Juliet in his arm. He is relieved that Chiwa has found happiness and didn't regret. Persia then deals the final blow saying she won’t regret a thing. She hit Turkish’s sword that it flew out from his hand. Turkish then realized that their love was not a mistake. Juliet stated that no matter what happens, the two of them will continue to fight. Persia wants her father to give them his blessing. Being next to Inuzuka gives her happiness like none other. They then reunited with the other students. Relationships Chiwa Inuzuka ~ Main article: Chiwa Inuzuka ~ Ragdoll Persia ~ Main article: Ragdoll Persia ~ Juliet Persia ~ Main article: Juliet Persia ~ Romio Inuzuka ~ Main article: Romio Inuzuka ~ Trivia *Like Juliet Persia (Turkish's daughter), he dated a member of the Black Dog house and he was ostracized because of it. *His name comes from the Turkish cat. Category:White Cats House Category:Male Category:Antagonists